An Orange Shaped Full Moon
by SoulSilverReaper
Summary: Yuzu has starting get suspensions on Mei's weird behavior as she keeps many secrets from her. But what was not expected is that Mei has been contaminated by a werewolf's blood, causing her DNA to change. Takes place after the summer field trip so spoilers ahead.


**It seems to be Mei would be a vampire rather than a werewolf, but I decided to do something different than that. Yuzu will eventually turn into a vampire, but who knows when? Just a note that Mei's marriage will likely not to be happening at this story since they have a new issue to deal with instead. It may or may not be a rated M, depending on how I decided to go along with the story, it'll just be rated T as far as the story goes. I am not the best writer so my vocab and punctuation are pretty messy and this was just an idea on my head, but I'll try my best to make this story interesting enough to make you guys keep reading.**

 **Contains Mentions of Death and Violence.**

 **Chapter 1: Suspensions**

No one's POV

It was a peaceful night at Aihara's home. It was a bright full moon, owls were hooting and the crickets were chirping. It was dinner time and Yuzu is making it since her mother is gone for a business trip so now it's Yuzu and Mei alone. It was also the return of their trip at the woods with their beloved friends. The extroverted-blonde girl is preparing dinner from one of her mom's recipes while the stern raven-haired girl is casually reading a book.

"Mei, Dinner is ready!" Yuzu called out. No answer. Yuzu tried again "Mei!" Still no answer "Huh that's strange…"

Yuzu slowly crept up to their room to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything. She slowly opens the door and her body shaken. Mei was just sitting there, studying.

"Man I shouldn't have watched a marathon of scary movies…" She thought to herself, feeling uneasy.

"What,"

"Mei, you didn't say anything when I called your name!"

"Sorry, I was too busy reading this book," she said as she continues to read it.

"Well your survival is more important right now, you haven't eaten yesterday's meal either so please eat!" Yuzu begged the raven-haired girl. She ignored Yuzu's words and continues to read. Yuzu puffs her cheeks and forced to close Mei's book.

"Pay attention to me!" she shouted. "I promise mom that we'll be in good condition while we're gone so I want you to be in best shape, especially it's only been the second day that mom is gone for her trip!" Mei suddenly grabs Yuzu by the neck.

"Do you ever just shut up?" Mei said maliciously, slowly choking her.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Mei yelled and Yuzu became speechless and red. Mei's anger turned into remorse after seeing her frightened face. "I'm sorry," She let's go of Yuzu. The blonde girl was terrified. She didn't even know what to say but to only feel guilt from disturbing her little sister in her reading.

"I'm sorry Mei… I'll leave you alone, but promise me that you'll eat from the fridge when you're done, got it?" Yuzu pleaded. Mei only nodded. Yuzu finally left alone Mei and went back to the kitchen. She caressed the redness of her neck where Mei choked her and it was a bit painful to touch. It isn't like Mei to do something like that, but it has been going on for a few days. While Yuzu was eating in the kitchen alone, her phone began to ring.

 ***RING* *RING***

It was from Harumin. Yuzu quickly picks it up. She was wondering what Harumin on a Saturday night.

" _ **Uh, Yuzucchi I need to go to your apartment reallll quick and have a sleepover!" Harumin hesitated.**_

" _ **Uh sure, but why are you hesitating? What's going on?!" Yuzu questioned her gyaru friend.**_

" _ **No time to explain! Oh man… I gotta go see you in a bit!" Harumin ends the call.**_

"Hmm… that's weird," Yuzu said to herself.

Half an hour later…

There was a knock on the door and Yuzu quickly answered. It was, of course, Harumin, but she had luggage of her stuff and bags. Yuzu looks at her stuff in confusion.

"I didn't think you were bringing your whole closet," Yuzu commented, amazed at the quantity.

"Please… help me get the stuff in here," Harumin panted. Yuzu did help her friend out and getting the luggage inside without any questions yet. After setting them down the blonde hair then asks what is the meaning of it.

"So what's with all of your stuff?"

Harumin was still panting, but it wasn't because she came here so quickly with the things she had to carry. Harumin looks at Yuzu and hugged her, crying.

"I couldn't save them…" Harumin sobbed. Yuzu holds her tightly, trying to comfort her.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked.

"My parents… they've died," She explains as she cries harder. Yuzu's eyes widen.

"W-what how?!" Yuzu felt the sadness from Harumin, wondering if her family were to die except for her, she didn't want to imagine it. Harumin kept sobbing. "Take your time…" It took awhile but, Harumin finally calmed down. Her and Yuzu sat down on her couch.

"I don't know why they were killed neither who did it," Harumin wipes away her tears as she explains more. "I was shopping with my sister to get more food and when we came back, we saw something that was in our living room, but we didn't know what it was so we slowly walked up to it with items we could use for weapons but when we're close to it, it disappeared before we could even take a good look at it, all I know that it looked human" Harumin drank some water when Yuzu offered it to her.

"That's when we saw our parents lying down, motionless and blood spilling out, I freaked out while my sister stayed calm and said to me 'Go call 110 and I will track whoever killed them' she said to me, but I didn't want her to leave since I might die, but she told me that 'You're a strong girl, I know you are!' before handing me a knife. So I did, and now I'm here," Harumin sighed as she takes another drink of water.

"Wow Harumin… that is a really tough situation," Yuzu said, holding her friend's hand. "How about a little party with our friends tomorrow to lighten up the mood?" Harumin smiled at the idea.

"I think a pretty good party will distract me a bit!" Harumin hugged Yuzu, thanking her. "I'm glad I have you to stay with," Harumin and Yuzu continue to talk and had a good time.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Fucking god damn it!" Mei shouts but being quiet about it at the same time. She threw her book on the ground in frustration. She grasps her own wrist as she can feel it transforming. Her syringe effect didn't last long enough for the night and her fingers started grew claws out of it. The longer she resisted, the more pain she felt, but she couldn't transform inside of her home.

It all started when she was contaminated by a mysterious camper that was nearby their stay. Mei accidentally contacted from poison ivy and they were trying to get treat it as soon as possible, but they were thankful there was somebody that could treat it. Little did they know, it was an ointment that is still in progress of making and one of the ingredients was a werewolves' blood and Mei was only just a guinea pig.

"I- nobody must know…" She groaned as she slowly crawls to her deck and opens the door. She closes it and made sure she could lock. She looks at the full moon and she could feel her skin like it was burning up. Her mouth grew fangs as also she was growing a snout. Hair rapidly grows around her body and eyes turned into a bright shining yellow. Her legs were shifting a wolf-like structure and her ears started also become wolf-like and pointy. Finally, her body started becoming more bigger and taller, her transformation is complete.

Mei is now in a state of being a werewolf, no longer in conscious of being human and quickly ran away as possible to a nearby forest, having to jump from a story building, but managed to survive doing so.

Back to Yuzu and Harumin…

"Oh man, this is the good part!" Harumin chuckled while eating a handful of popcorn. Yuzu tried to watch along with her, but Mei was stuck in her mind all night and she just couldn't get it out. Harumin glances at Yuzu, noticing that she isn't really enjoying the movie anymore.

"Ya know, if you didn't like this movie, we could've watched a different one," Harumin said, patting Yuzu on the shoulder.

"No, it's not that..." Yuzu muttered, twiddling her fingers. "Mei has been awfully busy lately and I don't know why,"

"Busier as in... more than usual?" Harumin asked.

"Yes… she's been isolated with herself for a couple days and became more and more of it every day, reading books for whatever reason," Yuzu explained with a frown.

"You're thinking too deeply about this Yuzucchi, maybe she's researching something or studying," Harumin said.

"But she hasn't even talked to me that much or even eaten anything for the past couple of days!" Yuzu whimpered.

"Maybe she's not eating at your guys' house and probably ate somewhere else," Harumin got up and looked at her room. "But it is awfully quiet over there"

"See? Quiet!" Yuzu points at her room.

"Then again, she is a quiet person," Harumin shrugged. "If you're concern now, just go check on her again," Yuzu got up also.

"That is what I'm going to do right now!" Yuzu marches to their room with her fists clenched together.

"Outta girl!" Harumin cheered and followed Yuzu.

Yuzu had enough with Mei's strange behavior. Being explosive and easily annoyed. Being in her own little world when Yuzu thought she cracked it. Is there another family problem going? She thought she'd tell any problems to Yuzu so she could help her solve it for the better. This is like what happened with them in the first week of living together, the only difference is Mei shows many of her emotions.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yuzu thought and frowned. Yuzu slammed the door with as much force as she can, making sure it was the most effective way to get her attention.

"Aihara Mei! I have enough with your at-" Yuzu stopped yelling as she looked around. Mei wasn't in the room.

"What! Has she gotten off and we didn't even notice it!" Yuzu looks around every inch of the room, trying to find her beloved lover.

"This room is pretty messy, even before when we came here," Harumin stated.

"That's not even the weird part," Yuzu said, walking towards the entrance. "The door is still completely shut and there can't be any locks outside of the room, so she might've…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she dashes right to the deck. Tears started forming in her eyes, hoping that maybe Mei didn't….

"Mei!" Yuzu screamed. Harumin came right in with her. Harumin looked around the outside of the building while Yuzu was sobbing.

"Uh… Yuzu?" Harumin squinted, trying to correlate.

"What are we exactly looking at?"

Yuzu opened her eyes. "Huh?" Yuzu checked the streets from below, but there was no dead body, no blood, no police, no ambulances, no sirens, nothing but the silence night of the city. Yuzu soon whipped away her tears. "Hahaha…" Yuzu felt relieved knowing that her girlfriend might be alive, but how did she even got out? "This… still doesn't answer anything, the door here is open but how did she manage to escape?"

"Hmmm…" Harumin thinks as she tries to pop up an idea. "Aha! I think I might have some theories!" Harumin pulls out a chart full of many conclusions.

"Where did you even get that chart?" Yuzu questioned.

"It doesn't matter now! I have narrow some ideas that Mei has gone here, from all the way down there!" The plum-haired girl pointed at a spot.

"Theory #1, she's a spy that works for the government and has been secretly assigned to missions with all sorts of cool gadgets!" Yuzu twitched her eye at the thought of her ideas.

"Theory #2, she was kidnapped by a bunch of heist criminals who seeks girls like her for money for slavery they got here with a plane or a helicopter!" Yuzu thought for a second at this one "Could it be? Nah too ridiculous"

"Theory #2, she's a vampire and has been going around sucking the living out of people so that's why she doesn't seem 'hungry' and that's why her skin is always so pale!"

"Harumin, her skin has always been pale!" Yuzu grunted. The blonde-haired girl groans and laid down on her bed. "I think we should call 110 as soon as possible," She grabbed her phone and dialed the number but Harumin soon snatched it away.

"That wouldn't be as fun wouldn't it?" Harumin set her phone on the table. "Besides if we were to do it, what is the likely chance of them finding Mei?"

"We are no detectives Harumin!" Yuzu shouted. 'We are dealing with a serious situation and we can't just go out there in the dark!"

"True, but please Yuzu it's not only for Mei, my sister is still out there, she didn't respond to any of my texts and calls, I'm worried," Harumin said, sitting on their bed. "I've called 110 already, but I still haven't gotten any feedback yet so might as we'll help along with them and see them dead or alive,"

Yuzu felt troubled about going outside at midnight for especially high schoolers like them, but she didn't want Harumin to be any more upset. Yuzu sighed. "Alright fine, but we're going to have to carry some gear with us before we go out there,"

The plum-haired girl then, hugged Yuzu very tightly until she pushed her away. "Yay! Detectives Buddies!"

Outside of the building.

"Great now we got everything, so what do we do now?" Yuzu asked, turning towards Harumin.

"My sister did say that she saw the mysterious figure going towards the south which should maybe lead us to the woods," Harumin stated.

"I see… but how does it correlate with Mei?"

"Not too sure actually… but we'd be lucky if we bump into her!"

"How are we going to go to the woods when we're so far away from it?"

"We're going to ask your manager to drive us!"

"Driving us again? It wasn't even too long ago that we were on that summer trip!"

"Yeah but I feel like we could do another run!"

"That's crazy! How are even going to convince him!"

"We'll say that we're on a lookout for our family that has been lost and that we need a ride,"

"Do you think it will actually work?"

"We can try,"

"Ugh…"

"Here goes nothing…" Yuzu said to herself.

* * *

Taniguchi Mitsuko was finally in the forest where her sister's friends were camping. She had traced the mysterious being from a long distance and it took her quite amount of time of her life, but the search was worth it. She'll avenge her parents.

"This is the same place from the field trip…" Mitsuko whispered to herself as she observes the familiar place.

She looked around for clues and tracks from the mysterious figure that killed her parents. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a flashlight. She turned it on as she walks into the dark, eerie forest. There was nothing so far, but she didn't want to give up yet. She then heard screaming from the distance. It alarmed her, but she wanted to go take a closer look at the sound and so she did.

"You're not running away from me now!"

While being gentle with her footsteps, she hid behind the bushes where there was a campsite in front of her.

"Ah come on!" A voice yelled. "It wasn't even that scary!"

It turned out to be a false alarm. Mitsuko sighed in disappointment and proceeded to follow the trail again. "What a surprise…"

"Hey, you there!" The same voice called out, but this time it was towards her. "What are you doing out here alone?"

Mitsuko turned around and saw the campers looking at her. It was 1 male adult along with 2 young females.

"I'm looking for something," Mitsuko replied.

"Oh dear, late at this night?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so,"

"But surely you're going to be likely in danger!"

"I'm going to take that risk," Mitsuko turned around again and started leaving.

"But there are many creatures out there that will harm you at night!"

"Oh please, the worst I could encounter is probably a bear,"

"That's not what we're talking about, we're talking about supernaturals!" Mitsuko eyes widen, but at the same time felt disbelief. It was like they were playing tricks with her, not letting her see what she wants to see.

"Don't play around with me with your superstitions,"

"But there are many sightings that say that there are creatures out there that are just like in the folklore we swear to god!"

"Oh stop with that bullshit, not long ago I was here in this woods and I have never seen or heard anything like that!"

"It has happened recently this past couple of days, we don't know why there are suddenly all these beasts coming, but we still have to stay cautious,"

"Whatever you say to me, I'm still going!" Mitsuko turned around to the trail and marched.

"Don't say that we didn't warn ya, stubborn lady!"

Mitsuko didn't really care about what things that will face to her. Her number 1 goal is to find whatever it was, to kill it before it could kill any more people. She turns her flashlight back on and continues her search. Suddenly, there came a noise, which sounds of twigs breaking.

"Is somebody near me right now?" Mitsuko pulled out a silver knife that came from her kitchen, but that's the only weapon that really had. There were more things breaking nearby her and it seems to be going fast.

"Show yourself!" She yells while trying to keep her calm. Bushes were rustling and Mitsuko turned towards it. It came closer and she was prepared to attack.

 ***CRACKED***

Mitsuko charged for an attack, slashing with as much force as she can, but then failed miserably and landed on her back. Her vision was a bit blurry but she gained it back as she gets back up.

It was just a bunny.

"Goddamnit!" It wasn't what she expected. "This is a first time hoping something that could actually harm me…"

Suddenly, there was a scream from the distance at the same place, but this time it was 3 different voices. She scoffs and proceeds to walk to the trail.

"HELP!" The voice screamed out, it was the guy. Mitsuko pondered whether or not to go back if it was worth it.

"This better be an emergency…" she ran back to the campsite to investigate. As she gets closer, the screams started to get louder like she was stuck in a nightmare. She didn't go off too far from the campsite. When she got there, the screaming stopped and she decided to climb up a tree. She observes quietly, trying not to make a sound, trying to find the campers. She went down and sneaked up behind the cabin. Slowly, she walks around the camp, but there is nobody around her.

"Where the hell are you!" Mitsuko called out but nothing answered. She pulled out the knife again and went inside of the lodge. She turned on the lights, but there is still nobody.

"Did they all ran away?" She said to herself. Her heartbeat races from the sound of footsteps, one step to another as if something was behind wields up the knife and protects herself, backing up until there is no room for her to back up.

"Show yourself!" No response, but the footsteps stopped. Her legs started to tremble when the footsteps appear again, but this time, louder and quicker.

"He-"

"Take this!" Mitsuko shouted as she threw the knife as hard as she can and then hid under a bed.

"AH!" A familiar voice started to scream. Mitsuko knew that voice. She went up again and looked which appears 2 girls.

It was Yuzu and Harumin.

They were both ducked down and they were shivering their bones out.

"H-Harumi?" Mitsuko stuttered.

Harumin opened her eyes and saw her older sister, still standing, still standing.

"Onee-san?!" Harumin grinned and quickly hugged her older sister and tears fall from her face. "Y-You're alive…"

Yuzu was on her knees, watching the two sisters reunite. As much as she likes to see them back together, she feels gloomy from not reuniting hers.

"I told you to stay behind and be safe, why are you here!" Mitsuko said in a worrisome tone.

"It's been two days! I thought you were dead…" Harumin wept.

"You know I won't die that easily," Mitsuko chuckled a bit, wiping off her little sister's tears.

Yuzu sighed and went outside, letting them be. She gazed at the full moon, it was a big and bright one. She closes her eyes and brings her two hands together and prayed in her thoughts.

"Mei wherever you are… please be safe," Yuzu praised. She looked at the still-burning fireplace and threw some sticks at it making sure the flames stay lit. She puts her cold hands near it, feeling the warmth.

"What do we have here?" Yuzu turned around as she heard a voice. It was a tall man standing in the darkness of the shadows. She couldn't give a clear prescription of the man since it was too dark.

"Who are you?!" Yuzu questioned as she started to hesitate.

"It doesn't matter, I recommend that you stay put and look tasty…" He grinned as he came closer. Yuzu backed up away from the man.

"Is th-this so-some kind of flirt or something?!" Yuzu stammered and giggled a bit, trying to lighten up the mood.

"That's one way to put it," He said, coming closer to the blonde-haired girl. She knew this guy is up to no good.

"HELP!" she yelled out and ran as fast she could.

"Crap crap crap crap crap!" she looked behind her and the man was catching up to her. With effort, she ran faster, trying to find a good hiding spot before he could find her and possibly kill her. "I knew this place was bad!" There was a small cave, but it was big enough for Yuzu to fit in. She wheezes from running so quickly and her heart was pumping faster than she ever had. She tried to calm back down to keep quiet from the man but her pulse might be giving it away.

"Is he gone?" Yuzu took a glimpse to make sure.

"Miss me?" The man was behind her and she jumped as soon she heard him. She started panting again and sweat forming her body from stress.

"Pl-please don't kill me!" She whimpers as she covers herself up.

"Oh don't worry about me killing you," He lifts up Yuzu's chin, but she slapped his hand away when he did. "What a feisty little girl, I like that, but I will promise you this…" he came even closer to her and fangs appear out from his mouth. She didn't want to believe what she might think he was.

"I'll make sure your death will be a tasty one for me!" He hisses as he charges at Yuzu, making her scream and cry. But luckily, she grabbed a sharp stick out of adrenaline and hit him with it.

"Argh!" He groaned from the slit on his face and glared at her with hatred. She wields the sharp stick like a sword and threatens him. "If you come near me! I will hurt you with this!" The man started laughing, but the blonde-girl wanted to feel confident in herself.

"You think a stick like that will kill a vampire!" He yelled as he charges at Yuzu, aiming for the stick and threw it away before she could stop him.

"Bu-But vampires aren't real! They can't be!" Yuzu still didn't want to believe it. How could something be said to be nothing but a myth for many years out of sudden came out of the blue?

"That's what you silly humans think, but we came back here to get revenge on you sick creatures!" He hissed and grabbed Yuzu. "And by doing that, we're going to eliminate all of you!"

He bit her neck and she moaned from the pain. She could feel her blood draining from her body and her voice was to faint from screaming and shouting, also making her weak. She grimaces at the 2 holes that were deep inside of her wounded neck. Touching near felt so numb yet painful.

Then there was huge roar that was heard from the distance. The vampire stopped and telling by his face, he was worried. He kept turning around, hearing whatever he was trying to hear. Yuzu stared at him, but then she fell from the ground, feeling dizzy and weak.

"Grrr…" There is a mysterious creature behind the bushes and the vampire hissed at it. Yuzu didn't move at all when it came closer to her.

"I guess this is the point where I just let things run…" She had a thought.

"Get away from my food you filthy mutt!" The vampire attacks the big, wolf-like bipedal creature. They were in a fierce battle. The vampire punches right in creature's face and then it bites him. Yuzu started to close her eyes, wanting to see more of the battle. Yuzu's eyes couldn't really watch the rest since she was just so tired.

"Man... I don't I'll ever be going to see these fights just like in those movies ever again…" Yuzu whispered to herself a slight smirk on her face.

Their battle lasted for a while. The vampiric man tried to aim for Yuzu as much as he can while trying to kill the beast, but it refuses.

"Yo-You will regret this!" The vampire seemed very weakened. He has now disappeared without a trace.

The creatures were also weakened and injured, but it came closer to Yuzu, prowling as it was sniffing her. She wanted to run away as fast as she could, but she didn't Her eyes have now closed and she passed out.

…

Yuzu opened her eyes and she was still in the forest. She got up and decided to take a stroll. She came across a waterfall with water that looks clear and clean with life drinking from it. The water was glimmering from the sunlight and she could just feel the breeze of the wind.

"Woah… pretty" Yuzu said as she looked at it.

"Yuzu?" It was Mei's voice. Yuzu turned around and saw what she couldn't believe to be found. Yuzu's eyes were glossy just by seeing her stand there.

"Mei!" Yuzu cheered and went came right to her for a hug. But suddenly Mei kicked her stomach and took a step back. The blonde-girl groaned in pain, hugging herself tightly putting her arms around her stomach and got back up again so soon.

"Get away from me…" Mei's voice started to get harsh.

"M-Mei?" Yuzu questioned why Mei just hurt her like that out of sudden. "What did I do?!"

"You still haven't even found me yet…" Mei grunted. Yuzu started to get confused.

"But you're right… here?" Yuzu looked at Mei with fear.

"You don't care about me anymore!" Mei shouted. Yuzu didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything.

"Leave Yuzu! Leave!"

Yuzu blinked and everything was pitched black except for Her and Mei. Mei was just staring at the ground with a huge smile on her face.

"Save me…" She looked at Yuzu, but her iris was yellow instead of purple, a pained smile and tears falling off like a waterfall. The whole place was flooding and I couldn't swim, it felt like I was drowning. My body was just motionless, my attention only goes to Mei which she was yet to still cry while I was just watching her do so. She wanted to help her. She wanted to comfort her. But for some reason, she can't.

"YUZU!" Mei suddenly attacked Yuzu, but she couldn't even move or call for help, but to just see herself being attacked.

"Yuzu..." A familiar voice called out. Yuzu's vision started to fade again.

"Yuzu…"

* * *

"Please Yuzu… wake up…" Yuzu gained back consciousness as she was opening her eyes. She was back at the cabin with Harumin, Harumi's sister, and her manager. Everything was still a bit blurry to her but she has now awoken from her vivid dream.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Harumin hugged Yuzu.

"A-Am I dreaming?" Yuzu murmured.

"Nope, you're with us again," Mitsuko said with her body leaning against the wall and her head towards the window.

"Yuzu, we're going back home since you have finally have woken up, is that good?" Udagawa, aka Yuzu's manager, asked.

Yuzu's scratched her head and still felt dizzy. "How long have I been out?"

"Last night and almost this whole day," Harumin replied.

"Last night?" Yuzu thought back what happened again. "Va-vampires! A creature! They're still here!"

"So you've also seen them?" Mitsuko asked.

"Yes… it came behind me and then I started to run and I hid, then I tried fighting back, then it bit me then I-" Harumin covered Yuzu's mouth.

"Yuzu please don't stutter, take your time,"

Yuzu took a deep breath. "Okay… well it is all true and there was a wolf-like creature that could walk and it seemed like it was protecting me from a vampire…"

"Have you been reading Twilight lately?" Harumin teasing the blonde-haired girl.

"What's that?" Yuzu asked.

"Eh, no need for me to explain," Harumin said, lifting Yuzu up. "Now you got your mind all set, we're going home now," she carried her towards the van and set her down. "Tired of being in this mosquito contraction.

"Finally…" Mitsuko murmured, turning on the engine.

 **Meanwhile…**

Mei woke up in the middle of many trees and bushes were surrounded by her. She couldn't see much of anything as her vision was quite blurry. It was just many different shades of green colors surrounding her as well as the noises she hears from mother nature.

"Arghhh…" Mei softly moaned, trying to move her leg, but she appears to be caught in thorns and vines. She also noticed that she not wearing any clothes and had many marks on her body, from bruises to cuts. Mei slowly breaks off the vines and slowly gets away from it but ended up hurting herself even more and grimaced when trying to move even after. Finally, she was released from it but started bleeding.

"How am I supposed to go back home?" Mei tries to think and went back up on her feet. Her face turned flush. She hopes that nobody will see her. As she limps, one of her sides had a sudden sharp pain to it, making her fall down again. There couldn't be any marks that could've been the cost of it. "Must be the aftermath of the transformation,"

Her ears perked up, hearing lots of chattering and laughing, assuming they were celebrating an event. Maybe Mei could get help from there, so she decides to follow the voices, although her limping will slow her down.

Not knowing this, she was further away than what she expected and she just kept following it anyway.

* * *

"Gahh… hah…" Mei panted, she was finally at the camp. Mei questions herself, how was she able to hear such a long distance? Was this an effect of being a werewolf? If so, why does she still have these supernatural powers in her human form? Mei still needs to do more research and to find a cure, but what she needed to do the most is to find clothes for her naked body.

It was a good thing for Mei that the campers were all just still playing around in the water, but it doesn't mean she shouldn't be careful about how she's going to approach inside of the cabins without getting caught.

Slowly, she tiptoed to the deck of the cabin, making sure there won't be any noises that could get any of their attention. Once she reaches the door, she scans around the room to see if there is anyone else inside. It was nothing but a bunch of bunk beds, tools, snacks and dirty clothes all over the room. She hopes there is a uniform that could fit her.

As she creeps up to one of the drawers, there was rustle. She looked down and saw a newspaper on the ground and it caught her eyes seeing a picture of a werewolf in front of the cover. She picked it up and read it.

 **Signs of Werewolves?**

 **Locals in Tokyo, says that they have spotted a shadowy figure roaming the streets of Japan. Although they said it seems to be sprinting very fast, they all said it looked something like a tall, furry, large beast-like wolf with huge fangs. Could this be a werewolf? Is this just a labyrinth scheme to prank people? More information will come in the news.**

 **August 26, 2017**

Mei dropped the newspaper, becoming speechless and still. "This was only last night… and they've already published it?" has it really gone that far that she might be hunted down? Are people really that curious? Her heart was thumping really fast and her body was starting to shake. She definitely has to find a cure real quick before making any damages to anything or anyone. She shakes her head, trying to get back on track and finding clothes that could fit her.

"Hopefully this will fit…"

She has put her new clothes on and they seem to fit her very well. The only problem is that she looked like a girl scout and she felt kind of itchy wearing it. She didn't bother looking in the mirror, only cared that she wasn't a completely nude person, but it did have a light brown tunic, a red sash, and an earthy green vest

When was about to leave, sounds of children, coming back from the lake that they were joyfully playing around, is now coming inside of the cabin.

"Crap…"

I could've have made the fight more epic, but whoops I'm lazy, but I'll promise next time it would be more descriptive. Also, note that 110 is the number for Japan's police department if ya haven't know that already.


End file.
